The present invention relates to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to methods, electronic devices, and computer program products for indicating presence information in an electronic device.
In an electronic device, presence information is a status indicator that conveys the ability and/or willingness of a user of the electronic device to communicate with another party. In some communication systems, a client running on an electronic device can provide presence information to a presence service, which stores the presence information as part of a personal availability record. This presence information can be made available to other potential communication partners to convey the user's availability for communication. Presence information is often used in applications, such as chat applications, Instant Messaging (IM) applications, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) applications, and the like.